chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Petrelli World 2
Peter Petrelli is a canon character roleplayed and adapted by Lowri in World 2: Reflections. In this world, he has regained the ability of empathic mimicry and has mimicked a wide range of abilities. In addition to his canon family, he is also the brother of Neo Petrelli and the half-brother of Jack Calwin and Pippy Gray, is married to Lowri Elan Petrelli and is the father of Nathan Owain Petrelli, Amber Cerys Petrelli, Hayley Efa Petrelli, Darrien Steffan Petrelli, Tessa Morgan Petrelli and Lucia Medi Petrelli. Abilities Unlike most characters in World 2, Peter does not have 3 different abilities but one core multiple one: empathic mimicry. This was his original ability, which he lost when his father stole it from him. He then gained another ability, ability replication, from the formula. This ability developed into empathic mimicry shortly after his wife's death, which enabled him to mimic her ability and use it to revive her. Mimimicked Abilities *Human Manipulation *Wing Production *Induced Unnoticability *Elementokinesis *Aerokinesis *Thought Projection *Transportation *Time And Space Manipulation *Luminescence *Induced Aim *Activation/Deactivation *Precognitive Instincts *Astral Projection *Astral Manipulation *Reality Manipulation *Induced Radioactivity *Crystallokinesis *Information Retrieval *Shielding *Disintegration *Florakinesis *Ability Augmentation *Eidetic Memory *Empathy *Limited Physical Adaptation *Command *Electronic Projection *Spirit Projection *Desire Manipulation *Emotion Manipulation *Probability Twisting *Precognitive Dreaming *Flight *Gravity Manipulation *Rapid Cellular Regeneration *Body Adaption *Cryokinesis *Ability Manipulation *Enhanced Speed *Sonokinesis *Mental Projection *Half-Animal Mimicry *Anti-Shield *Sensing *Metamorphing *Narration *Intuitive Aptitude (dormant form) *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Telepathy *Clairsentience *Clairvoyance *Lie Detection *Telekinesis *Alchemy *Spontaneous Combustion *Electrokinesis *Mental Manipulation *Memory Manipulation *Terrakinesis *Replication *Shapeshifting *Illusion *Ability Creation *Longevity *Psychokinesis *Charm Smile *Creation *Body Manipulation *Animation/Deanimation *Probability Manipulation *Lunar Manipulation *Papyrokinesis *Enhanced Senses *Tattoo *Glass Manipulation *Phasing *Heating *Gold Mimicry *Temperature Manipulation *Plasticity *Animal Mimicry *Chromokinesis *Weather Manipulation *DNA Mimicry *Capability Mimicry *Immolation *Disguise Skill *Martial Supremacy *Portal Creation *Communication *Diamond Manipulation *Diamond Mimicry *Healing Kiss *Contortion *Quintessence Force *Cloning *Liquid Manipulation *Cloaking *Information Production *Merging *Physical Immunity *Self-sustanance *Peptokinesis *Phoenix Mimicry *Deletion *Echoing *Information Concealment *Tactility *Stability Manipulation *Death Aura *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Vision *Trace Shifting *Neuronal Vampirism *Songspeak *Biological Creation, Manipulation And Deletion *Life Absorption *Reactive Adaptation *Enhanced Synesthesia *Energy Manipulation *Invisibility *Sedation *Persuasion *Poison Emission *Pyrokinesis *Conscious Mimicry *Ability Negation *Advanced Empathy *Enhanced Strength *Deception *Precognitive Painting *Nova Induction *Electronic Communication *Avian Mimicry *Blocking *Threat Redirection *Access *Age Manipulation *Avian Omnilingualism *Xenopsychic Wish Fulfilment *History Alteration Family *Mother - Angela Petrelli *Father - Arthur Petrelli (deceased) *Aunt - Alice Shaw *Sister - Pippy Gray *Brothers - Nathan Petrelli, Jack Calwin, Neo Petrelli *Cousin - Vallerie Brun *Wife - Lowri Elan Petrelli *Sisters in law - Tracy Calwin, Cadi Courtey, Barbara Zimmerman-Petrelli *Brother in law - Gabriel Gray *Sons - Nathan Owain Petrelli Snr, Nathan Owain Petrelli Jnr, Darrien Steffan Petrelli *Daughters - Hayley Efa Petrelli, Amber Cerys Petrelli, Tessa Morgan Petrelli, Lucia Medi Petrelli *Daughter in law - Dani Petrelli *Grandson - Alec Petrelli *Nephews - Monty Petrelli, Simon Petrelli, Jamie Petrelli, Cody Calwin, Luke Accera-Gray, Josh Deveaux, Noah Gray, Zachary Gray, Claude Bennet, Alex Gray, Jacob Gray *Nieces - Claire Bennet, Gretchen Berg, Ashleigh Calwin, Kayleigh Anne Calwin, Nicole Calwin, Hannah Deveaux, Abbie Gray, Gabriella Bennet, Zoe Gray *Great-nephew - Jake Deveaux *Great-niece - Ella Meers Brief History Until Volume 4, Peter's history corresponded completely with canon. When Flight 195 crashed, he met Lowri who hid him on the crash site, and afterwards they hid together. During this time they formed a relationship, getting married and having a son, Nathan Owain Petrelli. Shortly afterwards B26 was defeated, with both the New Company and subsequently The Organisation being formed instead. Peter took no part in these, despite his wife being a cofounder of The Organisation. He was first widowed when Lowri died in B42, and in an alternate timeline raised Nathan alone. However, Lowri was subsequently saved by Daniella Millbrook altering time. Peter's older brother Nathan - whom his son was named after - had been killed by Gabriel Gray before the fall of B26, but Lowri eventually found his body and revived him. However, because Nathan had been dead for so long, the effort caused her ability to shortcircuit and she lost it. This led to her second death, the night before they were meant to renew their vows. The grief caused Peter's ability to develop, returning to empathic mimicry. He reflexively mimicked human manipulation from Lowri, and used this to revive both her and the twin daughters he'd learned she was carrying. When the twins were roughly 6 months old, their older brother took them into the future, intended as a kind of gift. However, they were ambushed by villains and abducted. Nathan escaped, returning to the present to tell their parents what happened. Peter teleported to the future to save the girls but was captured instead, held captive using mental manipulation. The family eventually located them and raided the group, killing the mental manipulator and freeing them. However, roughly a year after this, Lowri was killed on a mission facing a drainer. Overcome with grief, Peter eventually committed suicide, and Nathan and Dani also died afterwards. They were all saved when Amber manipulated reality to prevent the first death, forcing Pippy Gray to have timetravelled back to save Lowri. Lowri then became pregnant again soon after and gave birth to their son Darrien, who Commanded his sister into existence. She died once more when pregnant with triplets, but was saved when the surviving child, Lucia, was sent back in time and merged her siblings into her unborn self. After another year had passed again, Nathan and his unborn son Alec were both killed. When Peter told Lucia this, she manifested death aura in her grief and accidentally killed her father. Peter was eventually revived by Darrien using double Command, but this cost Darrien his life. Darrien was later revived using a combination of animation/deanimation and probability twisting to make this succeed. Etymology Both Peter's first name and surname come from the Greek word for "rock". Category:Characters